


Canadian Comfort

by wibbilywobbilycombatwombat



Category: justin trudeau - Fandom, obama - Fandom
Genre: Angst over American politics, Fluff, M/M, North American Leaders, Romance, implied affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibbilywobbilycombatwombat/pseuds/wibbilywobbilycombatwombat
Summary: Respected former-president of the United States, Barack Obama, visits Ottawa, Canada, to vent to his friend Justin Trudeau, the Canadian Prime Minister. But an innocent visit turns into something more when Justin says more than he should have.





	

Barack was stressed out, and Justin could tell. 

One would think that leaving his position as President of the United States would take some stress away, but not when America was in such turmoil. 

"He's a joke!" Barack cried out, his usual calm demeanour gone in front of Justin, his close friend. The two men were in the Canadian parliament building, far from prying eyes. "He's a racist, sexist, homophobic orange clown!" 

"Donald Trump may not be qualified," Justin said hesitantly, unsure of how to calm down the other man,"But there isn't anything we can do about it now. The people have spoken." 

"The people, " Barack scoffed, "Hillary Clinton got the majority percentage. She would have been a great leader." He started pacing. 

Justin sighed. He knew, of course. He patted the seat beside him. "Come sit down, Barack. "

"How can I sit when America needs me?" 

Justin looked at his friend with pleading eyes. Barack sighed and sat down, unable to disobey the prime minister when he used sad eyes. 

"Look, we're in Canada. Just forget about the US for today, ok? It's not your problem anymore." 

Barack lifted his eyes to Justin's, and the younger man had to look away. It was strange for the leader of a nation to fear eye contact, but it was different with Obama. Justin felt if he stared at Barack too long, he wouldn't be able to look away, to escape those wise and kind eyes. 

"It's always my problem." Barack said, lifting Justin's chin to face him, "You would care if that Beiber kid controlled your nation. Moving away isn't an option. You will always feel responsible." Barack released Justin, who stared at the floor. 

"I just wish it was more like here. I wish you were allowed to run again. I know you'd win. You're such an incredible person, an incredible man." Justin said, regretting his words as his face heated up and he realized what he'd said. 

"You think I'm incredible?" Barack asked, smiling. Justin looked at him, offering a shy smile. 

"Of course. You're an amazing leader, and I've always looked up to you." 

"Well, I am taller than you." Obama joked. 

"No..." Justin protested quietly, "It's such a dream come true to know you, more than anyone else does. I never thought such a handsome man would be telling me all the secrets he keeps from his wife." Justin slapped a hand over his own mouth. Did I reallly just call him handsome? He's gonna think I'm such a loser! Justin thought to himself. 

"Do you really feel that way, Justin?" 

"For as long as I can remember." Justin responded, finally holding eye contact. 

"I'm so glad you feel the same way." Barack admitted, touching Justin's face and leaning in. Justin turned away. 

"You're a married man, Mr. Obama! What if Michelle found out?" Justin tried to protest, shaking, wanting nothing more than to kiss Barack Obama. 

"You're so worried about me. You have a wife too, remember? " Barack chuckled, "They won't find out. I won't let them." Justin entwined his fingers with Baracks'. 

"Promise? No one will know?" 

"I promise." 

Justin leaned in, cupping the back of Baracks' head, and gently kissed the former US President. Barack reciprocated, and when they leaned back, they both laughed. 

"You better hope our wives don't find out. Trump doesn't like gay marriage." Justin joked. Barack smiled. 

"Let us forget about Trump. Let us forget about Clinton too. Let us focus on this. Just you are me, Justin. Just you and me."

**Author's Note:**

> This be my first posted work, so I figured it should be about my OTP.


End file.
